1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to watering system control devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for automatically controlling a watering system in response to the monitoring of various ambient conditions, such as light intensity, humidity and temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the cultivation of plants it is important to correlate the watering of the plants with the amount of ambient sunlight. It is also important to correlate the watering with the ambient levels of humidity and temperature. Because plants are cultivated both indoors and outdoors, it is also important to properly control the watering in response to the conditions which may occur in either location. By properly watering the plants in correspondence with the respective levels of these ambient conditions, it is possible to overcome heat and water stresses which occur in the plants.
In view of the importance of the relationship between plant watering and ambient conditions, there is a need for an apparatus for automatically controlling a plant watering system in response to the various ambient conditions. Although it has been previously known that plant growth is correlated with light intensity, it is not believed that the need for a system responsive to a plurality of ambient conditions and having a variety of operating modes has been proposed. Therefore, I believe that the prior art has the shortcoming of failing to meet the need of such a responsive system.